Inside Out (1990 Disney film)
Inside Out is a 1990 traditionally-animated Disney/Pixar feature film and is the only traditionally-animated feature film that Pixar has ever made. Plot Summary On, April 10th, 1978, Riley Andersen (voiced by Natalie Gregory) was born and raised by her parents (voiced by C.D. Barnes and Jodi Benson), Bill and Jill Andersen and then, in her head, Joy is introduced and then Sadness and later Disgust, Fear and Anger. Later on Summer 1990 when Riley's father was summoned by the mayor of San Francisco for a new job, Riley's family move from Twin Cities, Minnesota to San Francisco, California much to the four emotions' horror except Joy who was shocked in confusion to see what was happening. On Riley's first day of school in San Francisco, Sadness unintentionally touches one of the yellow memories to turn blue, accidentally causing Riley Andersen to cry in front of her new class in the process, as Joy stops a blue core memory from reaching the others, Joy finally caught it in doing so and Joy and Sadness accidentally knock over all the core memories and the two were sent up the air tube and into a bin containing other colored memory spheres! After school Riley Andersen argues with her parents during dinner and gets herself grounded. ("Young lady, you're grounded!") After running afoul with Forgetters Paula (voiced by Florence Stanley) and Bob (voiced by Charlie Adler) in misunderstanding results ("HOWDY!!!!"), they see Bing Bong (voiced by Martin Short) who sees Joy and Sadness as his response to help get himself and the two back to headquarters claiming that he needs their help getting themselves back to headquarters then, after missing the memory train due to a crazy shortcut through the abstract thought room, they visit Imagination Land only to see other parts of the place remodeled into stuff for a 12-year old Riley! After Bing Bong loses his song-powered rocket in the memory dump, Sadness then comforts him and Joy realizes that "how did Sadness understand anyone?", Meanwhile, Riley Andersen quit hockey until further notice after a false attempt and Jordan (voice by Gabriel Damon) noticed this and thinks it was cute when she falls except Bartholomew (from The Great Mouse Detective but voiced in this movie by Charlie Adler) laughed at her for when she falls but she and her mother were already leaving. Then, after the train was shut down for the night as the train skids to a halt to Dream Productions, they came up with an idea to wake Riley up with a funny dream only for the plan to backfire on them with disastrously wacky results and, after Bing Bong was taking into the Subconscious by some angered crew members of Dream Productions, Joy and Sadness asked two Subconscious guards (voiced by Cheech Marin and Charlie Adler) to have them clear their misunderstanding by rescuing Bing Bong in which they agreed to let the two in and rescue Bing Bong and let them out! ("Let us know when you found your pink friend, ladies!") Then, they found Bing Bong, who was trapped in a balloon cage that sits on top of the stomach of Jangles the Clown (voiced by Jim Cummings), one of Riley's most deep, darkest fears of all, and Joy and Sadness rescued Bing Bong from the balloon cage and manage to lure Jangles out of Subconscious, getting the guards' attention that the two rescued Bing Bong in the process, and Jangles causes a nightmare on set at Dream Productions ("Who's the birthday girl??") which wakes up Riley and, with Joy and Sadness and Bing Bong finally on the memory train to headquarters, Anger teams up with Fear and Disgust make a devious plan that Riley will steal her mother's credit card and take the bus back to Minnesota which causes the train tracks to fall near the cliff which Joy and Sadness and Bing Bong land on the cliff and manages to get to the recall tube only for Joy and Bing Bong to fall in the memory dump which leaves Sadness heartbroken! In the memory dump, Bing Bong begs Joy to help him find his rocket before Joy manages to give him time for her to think and, after crying, Joy notices the glowing light from Bing Bong's song-powered rocket and they followed the rocket by singing Bing Bong's song that powers the rocket and, after a few false attempts, Bing Bong sacrifices himself to let Joy ride the song-powered rocket up to the surface without her noticing and Joy saw Bing Bong happy and dancing for Joy's victory on saving Riley and then Bing Bong disappears in thin air meaning that he's deceased and is at imaginary heaven now! Then, Joy manages to use the imaginary boyfriend machine to create a tower of boyfriends that'll catapult her to a trampoline and into the air to catch Sadness as they reach the glass window of headquarters! Disgust makes fun of Anger to make the top of his head glow fire in anger as an idea to help Joy and Sadness come into headquarters by using him as a blowtorch to burn a hole in the window letting Joy and Sadness inside headquarters in the process! With Sadness in control of the console, Riley Andersen manages to get off the bus and ran back home to her parents ("Wait! Stop! I wanna get off!") and as she reaches her home, her parents were worried that they really miss Riley and, with Sadness in control, Riley breaks down and crying and her parents comfort her which creates a two-color core memory and powers on the core memory system to re-create Family Island! Near the end of the film, after other two-color core memories fill the core memory system creating new islands, Riley Andersen and her parents arrive at the San Francisco Ice Arena in time for her first hockey game there and she first met Jordan (who already developed a crush on Riley Andersen after he last saw her) full-time in person once again and then, after Jordan kisses Riley on the cheek of her face causing both Riley and Jordan to become smitten in love with each other in the process, Riley plays her first hockey game in San Francisco. Voice Talents * Natalie Gregory as Riley Andersen * Jodi Benson as Riley's Mom * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Riley's Dad * Tress MacNellie as Joy * Kathe Souice as Sadness * Gabriel Damon as Jordan * Susan Egan as Disgust * Jesse Corti as Fear * Danny DeVito as Anger * Jim Cummings as Additional Anger Dialogue, Jangles the Clown and Dream Production Director and Dream Production Crew Member No. 01 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 02 and Mind Worker No. 02 and Fritz * Martin Short as Bing Bong and Dream Production Crew Member No. 03 * Florence Stanley as Forgetter Paula * Charlie Adler as Forgetter Bob and Bartholomew and Subconscious Guard No. 01 and Mind Worker No. 03 and Mind Worker No. 02 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 04 * Cheech Marin as Subconscious Guard No. 02 and Mind Worker No. 04 and Mind Worker No. 05 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 05 * Will Ryan as Dream Production Crew Member No. 06 and Mind Worker No. 07 * Paul Winchell as Dream Production Crew Member No. 07 and Mind Worker No. 07 Release and Reception with Awards Theatrical Release * Inside Out was released theatrically on June 15th, 1990 and received very good criticism reviews (including 100% Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes) after the film was proven enough of a massive critical and box office success which lead to merchandising such as character plush toys, PVC character figurines, colored metal keychains, PVC character keychains, read-along books on audio cassette tapes, CDs and 7-inch 33 1/3 RPM Vinyl LP records, original motion picture soundtracks on audio cassette tapes, CDs and 12-inch 33 1/3 RPM Vinyl LP records which includes the Billy Ocean song "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" and the Madonna song "Like a Virgin" and the AC/DC song "Money Talks", Inside Out-licensed plastic character coin banks with PVC screw-on cork and, yes, full-body Joy character-shaped dishwasher-safe plastic water bottles with dishwasher-safe plastic lids and dishwasher-safe plastic straws. * When the film was released theatrically on June 15th, 1990 after making the film with a $92,000,000 USD budget, the film was a critical, commercial, financial and box office success outgrossing other family films (including The Jetsons Movie, Dick Tracy and Problem Child) and it received lots of good criticism and lots of good praises from every film critic and every animation historian across the whole world. * In 1991, the film won enough animation awards such as The 1990 Detroit Children's Award for Best Theatrical Animated Movie, The 1990 San Jose Family Awards for Best Animated Feature Film, The 1990 Orlando Kids' Award for 1st Place Best Theatrical Animated Movie (with another Disney feature The Rescuers Down Under in 2nd Place), The 1990 Chicago Family Award for 1st Place Best Theatrical Animated Movie (with Disney's The Rescuers Down Under in 2nd Place and Universal/Hanna-Barbera's The Jetsons Movie in 3rd Place) and The 1990 Boston Children's Award for 1st Place Animated Feature Film (with Disney's The Rescuers Down Under in 2nd Place) because the film won greater success with lots of good criticism and lots of good praises. * The film was also nominated for the 1990 Salt Lake City Children's Award for Best Animated Feature Film and The 1990 New York City Family Award for Best Animated Theatrical Movie but ultimately lost both awards to another Disney animated feature film of 1990 entitled The Rescuers Down Under. * About 6 days after the premiere of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show on ABC Saturday Morning, Inside Out was re-released in theaters on June 16th, 1995 with the original 1990 audio remastered in Dolby Stereo Spectral Recording Digital and performed a lot more successful as the film's original 1990 theatrical release. During the Spring of 2003, Inside Out was re-released in theaters the second time, this time, in large format IMAX theaters on 65mm motion picture film stock besides standard format theaters on 35mm motion picture film stock and did very successfully as the 1995 reissue. * During the Summer of 2010, Inside Out was re-released theatrically one last time on June 11th, 2010 for a 3-week limited theatrical release in standard format theaters and IMAX large format theaters in honor of the film's 10th anniversary and did the same successful performance as the previous theatrical releases as Disney fans praised the 1990 movie for long since its original 1990 theatrical release. Home Video Release * Inside Out was released on VHS cassette (in 1.33:1 pan-and-scan aspect ratio) and Laserdisc (in 1.85:1 letterbox aspect ratio) and Super-8 movie film (in 1.85:1 letterbox aspect ratio) and 16mm movie film (in 1.85:1 aspect ratio) on April 15th, 1991 and it performed more successfully as the original 1990 theatrical release. * On November 3rd, 2003, Inside Ou''t was re-released on VHS cassette (for the last time until all VHS sales were discontinued in late 2006) and also released for the first time on DVD and performed better on DVD because the DVD contained the film in 1.66:1 open matte widescreen, bonus extras (including the "Making of Inside Out" featurette (which was shown in 1990 on Disney Channel), filmmakers' commentary and characters' commentary) . On 2010, Inside Out was re-released on DVD in honor of its 10th Anniversary with the classic DVD bonus extras from its original 2003 DVD release but contained three bonus shorts which are actually three of the ten "Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show" theatrical pilot episodes ("Pop Goes the Jordan", "Diner Dilemma", and "Sorry, Wrong Sitter!") in 1.33:1 full screen (since the all ten theatrical pilot episodes of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show were filmed in 1.33:1 open matte and digitally enhanced in 1.85:1 widescreen for theatrical release) and performed better just like the film's original 1991 VHS/Laserdisc/Super 8/16mm release. * On June 3rd, 2013, Inside Out was released on Blu-Ray/DVD/Combo Pack which have the Blu-Ray disc that contains the film digitally remastered in 1080p high-definition and in 1.85:1 widescreen, the first set of all the classic 2003-2010 DVD bonus extras (filmmakers commentary, characters' commentary) and a secondary Blu-Ray disc containing the rest of all the classic 2003-2010 DVD bonus extras (deleted scenes and the "Making of Inside Out" featurette) all ten "Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show" theatrical pilot episodes (all ten digitally remastered in 1080p HD and in 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen complete with filmmakers' commentary by John Lasseter, Glen Keane, Eric Goldberg, Mark Henn, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh plus characters' commentary by Riley Andersen, Jordan, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, Anger, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof and PJ) and performed the same as the 2010 DVD release but the Blu-Ray performed better than the original 2003 DVD release. * On June 19th, 2017 in honor of the 2nd anniversary of Pixar's 2015 fully-CGI animated remake of "Inside Out", the 1990 original "Inside Out" was later released on 2-disc 4K Ultra HD Blu-Ray complete with the original 1990 film and all the bonus extras on both 4K Ultra HD Blu-Ray discs (including all the classic 2003-2010 DVD bonus extras) but all the content from the 2003-2010 DVD/2013 Blu-Ray releases digitally enhanced in 4K Ultra HD. TV Spinoff Series Inspiration * In Late August 1993, Pixar was soon commissioned by Walt Disney Television Animation that they wanted to make a TV series based on the movie featuring new Disney characters (including Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Fireside Girls, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Sara Murphy and Milo Murphy) and Disney Afternoon characters (including Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Miranda Wright, Lucky Piquel, Dylandra Piquel, Marilyn Piquel, Goofy, Max, Pete and P.J.) and new 6-to-12 minute short segments and 22-minute double-length episodes entitled ''The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show that is planned to air on ABC Saturday Morning television from June 10th, 1995 to September 6th, 1997 although only the first ten 6-to-22 minute pilot episodes was released theatrically from March 1994 to January 1995 before it was shown on ABC Saturday Morning television on June 10th, 1995. * The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show ran on ABC Saturday Mornings from June 10th, 1995 when it premiered until September 6th, 1997 when it ended after three seasons and was replaced by 101 Dalmatians: The Series on September 13th, 1997 but, when The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show aired from June 10th, 1995 until September 6th, 1997, it received lots of good criticism and lots of good praises from every television series critic and every animation historian across the whole entire world. Production Notes * Voice Acting: This was Natalie Gregory's second and final Disney film to voice a Disney character (after voicing Jenny Foxworth in Disney's 1988 modern traditionally-animated classic "Oliver and Company") when she provided the voice of Riley Andersen for Disney and Pixar from Late November 1986 to Mid-March 1987 about nearly three-and-a-half years before she got too old for being a child actor in the middle of 1990 and was later replaced by Anndi McAfee in the 1995-1997 ABC Saturday Morning TV spinoff series The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show. Gabriel Damon (well known as the original 1988 voice of Littlefoot from the original "Land Before Time" movie and as the English voice of the title character in TMS Entertainment's animated feature film "Little Nemo") was casted as the voice of Jordan in this 1990 Disney film and was later replaced by Elizabeth "E.G." Daily in the 1995-1997 ABC Saturday Morning TV spinoff series The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show. * Traditional Animation Services: The remaining ten minutes of traditional animation was done by the French animators at Walt Disney Animation France, S.A. (supervised by Paul and Gaetan Brizzi) while DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp was in mid-production, the remaining six minutes of traditional animation was done by Walt Disney Animation U.K. Limited (supervised by Eric Goldberg before joining Disney's California unit in 1990), and the remaining twelve minutes of traditional animation was done by the Australian animators at Walt Disney Animation Australia PTY, Limited (supervised by Henry Neville) while half the TV episodes of late 80's-early 90's Disney TV cartoons (such as The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Darkwing Duck and Goof Troop) were already in production since Disney Animation Australia opened in Early Spring 1988, but most of the traditional animation services was supervised at Walt Disney Feature Animation in their Glendale, California location and their new Orlando, Florida location which opened in Late October 1988 before Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park (now called Disney's Hollywood Studios since 2007) opened its gates to the public. The film took four years (from Mid-April 1986 to Early March 1990) for the Disney animators and Pixar storyboard artists to develop when Pete Docter went to Pixar in Mid-April 1986 as an early part-time job from being a student at California Institute of the Arts (or "CalArts" for short) when he was called out by John Lasseter to work on this movie as his early part-time job. However, Inside Out was also the very last Disney animated feature to use xeroxed and hand-painted cels (after Disney's 1989 traditionally-animated classic The Little Mermaid) before immediately switching to digital ink and paint software and computers starting with Disney's 1990 traditionally-animated classic The Rescuers Down Under (after Disney tested the CAPS system in the rainbow finale shot in The Little Mermaid as well as a few scenes including the whole entire happy epilogue ending in Inside Out) and Inside Out was really also the very last Disney animated feature to have full use classic Disney sound effects (after Disney's 1986 traditionally-animated classic The Great Mouse Detective) although Walt Disney Television Animation already gained all the credit on their use of classic Disney sound effects since Mid-1986. Pre-Production Crew Directors * Pete Docter * Mark Henn Producers * John Lasseter * Don Hahn Screenplay Writers * Pete Docter * Karey Kirkpatrick * Jim Cox * Joe Ranft Storyboard Artists * Joe Ranft * Roger Allers * Vance Gerry * Kevin Harkey * Kent Holaday * Burny Mattison * Pete Docter * Patrick A. Ventura * Bill Kopp * Will Finn * Gary Trousdale * Kirk Wise Visual Development Artists * Joe Ranft * Pete Docter * Patrick A. Ventura * Vance Gerry * Roger Allers * Will Finn Character Designers * Phil Nibbelink * Mark Henn * Glen Keane * Andreas Deja * Darrell Van Citters * Tony Fucile * Joe Ranft * Kevin Lima Animation Production Crew Walt Disney Feature Animation (Glendale) Glendale Unit Character Animators * Glen Keane (Riley/Jordan/Joy/Disgust/Bartholomew) * Russ Edmonds (Sadness/Disgust/Fear/Anger/Mind Workers/Dream Production Crew Members) * Andreas Deja (Jangles the Clown/Forgetters/Subconscious Guards/Mind Workers) * Tony Fucile (Jordan/Riley/Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad/Riley's Hockey Team) * Darrell Van Citters (Joy/Disgust/Bing Bong/Dream Production Crew Members) * David Pruiksma (Bing Bong/Joy/Sadness/Jangles the Clown) * Mark Henn (Joy/Riley/Riley's Mom/Bing Bong/Mother's Emotions) Glendale Unit Breakdown and Inbetween Artists * David Pacheco * Toby Shelton * Tony Anselmo * David Block * Rich Moore * Randy Haycock Glendale Unit Clean-Up Animators: * Vera Pacheco * Ellen Woodbury * Matthew O'Callangham * Tim Allen * Alan Smart * James Baxter Glendale Unit Animation Consultants * Eric Larson * Dave Michener Glendale Unit Computer Animators * Tina Price * Michael Cedeno Glendale Unit Computer Graphics Engineer * Tad A. Gielow Glendale Unit Effects Animators * Mark Dindal * Randy Fullmer * Dave Bossert * Dorse A. Lanpher Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida (Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park) Florida Studio Character Animators * David Simmons (Bing Bong/Mind Workers/Father's Emotions) * Mary-Jean Repchuk (Disgust/Anger/Fear/Riley's Mom/Mother's Emotions) * Frans Vischer (Riley's Dad/Father's Emotions/Mother's Emotions) * Phil Young (Riley/Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad/Joy/Riley's Hockey Team) * Tom Sito (Joy/Sadness/Bing Bong/Jordan's Emotions) Florida Studio Breakdown and Inbetween Artists * Marsha Park * Cheryl Polakow * Jacqueline M. Sanchez * Dave Woodman * Tony Bancroft * Tom Bancroft Florida Studio Clean-Up Animators * Rick Kohlschmidt * Christopher Waugh * Gregorio Nocon * William Mimms * Michael Mitchell * Ernesto Lopez Florida Studio Computer Animators * Thomas Cardone * Andrew Schmidt Florida Studio Computer Graphics Engineering * Mary Jay Turner Florida Studio Effects Animators * Esther Barr-Howley * James De V. Mansfield * Kris Brown * Paul Lewis Walt Disney Animation Australia PTY, Limited Sydney Unit Animators * Wally Micati (Joy/Sadness/Disgust/Bartholomew) * Dick Dunn (Fear/Anger/Bing Bong) * Warwick Gilbert (Riley) * Andrew Collins (Jordan) * Ariel Ferarri (Riley/Riley's Mom) * Roger Clarke (Riley/Riley's Dad) * Ty Bosco (Mind Workers) * Helen McAdam (Jordan/Riley) * Jozsef Skeres (Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad) * Kathie O'Rourke (Riley/Bartholomew) Sydney Unit Breakdown and Inbetween Artists * Stewart Griffiths * Warren Lang * Janey Dunn * Amanda Earle * Rodney Burnson * Murray Debus * Randy Glusac * Virginia Eastman * Danielle Latta * Zhiqiang Ding Sydney Unit Clean-Up Animators * Manny Bandanos * Jean Tych * Sonny Esquillon * Kevin Peaty * Peggy McEwen * Sylvia Lee * Stephen Grant * Peter Eastment * Morris Lee * Noel Domingo Sydney Unit Effects Animators * Henry Neville * Gerry Grabner Walt Disney Animation France, S.A. Paris Studio Character Animators * Francisco Alaminos Hodar (Riley Andersen/Joy/Sadness) * Ute Von Munchow-Pohl (Joy) * Moran Coauissin (Sadness) * Caroline Cruikshank (Disgust/Fear/Anger) * Manolo Galiana (Bing Bong/Mind Workers) * Bruno Gaumetou (Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad) Paris Studio Breakdown and Inbetween Artists * Miguel Angel Alaminos Hodar * Alberto Carmona Jimenez * Patrick Delage * Phillippe Beziat * Maximo Diaz Gerveno * Bernard Georges Paris Studio Clean-Up Animators * Gwen Delande-Roche * Didier Cassegrain * Rene Dieu * Helga Egilson * Pierre Girault * Gizella Maros Paris Studio Effects Animators * Hock-Lian Law * Serge Conchonnet Walt Disney Animation U.K. Limited U.K. Studio Character Animators * Eric Goldberg (Joy/Disgust/Mind Workers) * Phil Nibbelink (Bartholomew/Riley Andersen) * Nancy Beiman (Rliey's Mom/Riley's Dad) * Kristoff Serrand (Joy/Sadness/Bing Bong) * David Bowers (Fear/Anger) * Luc Chamberland (Disgust/Joy/Sadness) * Shane Doyle (Mind Workers) * Uli Meyer (Joy/Sadness/Bing Bong) U.K. Studio Breakdown and Inbetween Artists * Susan Goldberg * Phil Nibbelink * Stephen Cavalier * Jean Cecillia * Sharon Cohen * Gavin Emerson * Stuart Evans * Uli Meyer U.K. Studio Clean-Up Animators * Susan Goldberg * Phil Nibbelink * Tony Cope * Michael Eames * Connor Flynn * Janette Hynes * Antony Gray * Uli Meyer U.K. Studio Effects Animators * Fran Doyle * Jon Brooks * Mick Harper * Pat C. Morton Kroyer Films, Inc. Head of Additional Computer Animation Services for Sydney, Paris and U.K. Units * Bill Kroyer Kroyer Unit Computer Animators * Mark A. Pompian * Kelly Day * Brian Schindler * Ira Shain Kroyer Unit Computer Graphics Engineering * Tim Heidmann * Kevin Bjorke Ink and Paint and BG and Camera Crew Walt Disney Feature Animation (Glendale) Glendale Unit Xerographic Processors * Bill Brazner * Leyla Paleaz * Marlene Burkhart Glendale Unit Xerographic Check/Inking * Daryl Cartensen * Valerie Green * Darlene Kanagy Glendale Unit Cel Painters * Carmen Sanderson * Robin Police * Teri McDonald * Debbie Mihara * Denise Ann Link * Annette Leavitt * Chris Naylor * Linda Redondo * Sharon Rehme * Marcia Sinclair * Sheryl Ann Smith * Valentine Paul * Kathy Wilbur * David Zywicki Glendale Unit Background Painters * Kathy Altieri * Greg Drolette * Natalie Franscioni-Karp * Dick Heichberger Glendale Unit Animation Camera Operators * Glenn Campbell * Chris Beck * John Aardal Glendale Unit CAPS Digitizing Animation Camera Operators * Bill Brazner * Bert Wilson * Marlene Burkhart Glendale Unit CAPS 2D Animation Processors * Daryl Cartensen * Valerie Green * Darlene Kanagy Glendale Unit CAPS Digital Ink and Paint Artists * Carmen Sanderson * Robin Police * Denise Ann Link * Annette Leavitt * Denise Wogatzke * Leonor Gonzales Wood Glendale Unit CAPS Digital Compositors * Teri McDonald * Debbie Mihara * Kathy Wilbur * Daryl Cartensen * Chris Naylor * Marcia Sinclair Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida (Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park) Florida Studio Xerographic Processors * Douglas Eugene Casper * Warren R. Coffman Florida Studio Xerographic Check/Inking * Chris Conklin * Eve Fletcher * Peggy Gregory * Karan Lee Storr Florida Studio Cel Painters * Sharon K. Vincent * Jason L. Buske * Irma Cartaya * Suzie Ewing * Robert "Scot" Kerr * Al Kirsten * Al Moore * Mark Michael * Monica Mendez * Victoria L. Winner Florida Studio Background Painters * Barry Kooser * Robert E. Stanton * Jeffrey Richards * Lucy Tanashian Florida Studio Animation Camera Operators * Brandy Hill * Gary W. Smith * Mary E. Lescher Walt Disney Animation Australia PTY, Limited Sydney Unit Background Painters * Helen Steele * Paul Pattie * Barry Dean * Jerry Liew * Paul Cheng Xerography, Cel Painting and Animation Camera Services for Sydney Unit by * Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. Walt Disney Animation France, S.A. Paris Studio Background Painters * Olivier Adam * Nicholas de Crecy * Pierre Pavloff Xerography and Cel Painting Services for Paris Unit by * Cel-Out Films (U.K.) Limited Animation Camera Services for Paris Unit by * King Camera Services (U.K.) Limited Walt Disney Animation U.K. Limited London Background Painters * Sean Eckett * Daniel Cacouault * Darek Gogol * Mike Rose Xerography and Cel Painting Services for U.K. Unit by * Annie Mate Animation Services (U.K.) Limited Animation Camera Services for U.K. Unit by * Filmflex Animation Services (U.K.) Limited Post-Production Crew Audio-Video Editorial Production Crew Dialogue Recorded at * Buzzy's Recording Studio * Interlock Recording Studios Music Score Composed by * J.A.C. Radford * Mark Watters Music Score Performed by * The Los Angeles Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra (U.S.A.) * The London Symphony Orchestra (U.K.) Music Score Recorded at * Todd-Ao Glen Glenn Studios (U.S.A.) * Air Studios, Lyndhurst Hall (U.K.) Sound Effects by * Buena Vista Sound Studios * TAJ Soundworks Sound Re-Recorded at * Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm Company) Film Editors * Mark A. Hester * Michael Kelly * James Melton Negative Cutting Services by * Buena Vista Negativa Cutting Traditional Animation Equipment Suppliers Computer Animation Software by * Wavefront Technologies, Inc. (Wavefront Preview software) Computer Hardware by * Silicon Graphics, Inc. (used in computer animation using Wavefront Preview; Credited) * Apple Macintosh (used in video pencil testing using AniMac; Uncredited) Traditional Animation Supplies by * Cartoon Color Company, Inc. * Chromacolor * Art Color Products * Faber-Castell Blackwing Pencils * Fax Animation Company, Inc. Camera Stand Engineering by * Mechanical Concepts, Inc. (new early 90's/late 80's 35mm animation camera stands) * Walt Disney Imagineering (used mid-80's 35mm multiplane camera) * Crass KG (used mid-80's 35mm animation camera stands) Line Tester Video Camera Stand Engineering by * Lyon-Lamb Video Animation Systems, Inc. (Credited) * Jan-Eric Nyström's AniMac Software (Uncredited) Misc Credits * Color by De Luxe * Prints by Metrocolor * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Dolby Stereo (In Selected Theatres) Category:Fanfic Disney Content Category:Disney related content Category:Fanfic Content